1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting power amount. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power amount detecting device and a method of separately detecting each power consumed by several kinds of electric appliances and electric products using commercial AC power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home or offices are furnished with a number of electric appliances and electronic devices including electric heaters and television sets using commercial AC (alternating current) power.
Home or offices have an exposed or burial type electric outlet supplying commercial AC power. The electric appliances and electronic products have a plug, and insert the plug into the outlet, thus providing commercial AC power to such electric appliances and electronic products.
On the other hand, the commercial AC power needs to be paid for rate based on use. To this end, each home or office has a wattmeter, which calculates power used at homes or offices.
Recently, the wattmeter is provided with a PLC (Power Line Communication) function. A wattmeter having the PLC communication function transmits used power to a server while conducting a PLC communication with an external server, and the server can remotely inspect power consumption inspected at each wattmeter.
However, the wattmeter only calculates an entire power used by electric appliances and electronic products at homes or offices, but power consumption used by respective electric appliances and electronic products cannot be integrated.